First detention for Sirius Black and James Potter
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: James and Sirius had done their first prank. McGonagall isn't happy and gives them detention. James is confused because Sirius is pale, trembling and deathly afraid.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"POTTER! BLACK!" a loud yell came. James and Sirius who was rolling on the floor laughing after turning the Ravenclaws' hair purple stopped laughing. Or, Sirius immediately did. James kept laughing for a while before he realized his friend had stopped and looked up at Sirius, who had paled abruptly.

They was one and a half week into their first year at Hogwarts and had decided it was time for their first prank. They started easily, with the Ravenclaws. Then they would work their way up to the top and become the biggest pranksters of all time.  
"Sirius?" James asked hesitantly when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Are you okay?"  
Sirius swallowed and nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment meanwhile he made his face emotionless, even if James still could see a flicker of fear in his grey eyes.

McGonagall came against them with a strict face, even if James thought he could see one corner of her mouth twitch.  
"POTTER! BLACK!" she yelled again and Sirius flinched. "I suppose this was your work?" she asked a little calmer when she saw Sirius and gestured to the angry eagles. James was just about to tell her No when Sirius nodded.  
"Yes Professor." He said subservient. James stared at him, he had not planned on admit anything.  
"Thought so." McGonagall nodded. "Detention, tonight, boys. My office at seven."  
James sighed and nodded back.  
"Yes, professor."

* * *

McGonagall left and James dragged out Sirius from the Great hall, back to the Tower and into their dorm. One of their roommates were in there, Rafael, reading on his bed.  
"Out." James ordered him. Rafael looked like he was about to protest but when he saw the look on James' face he took his comic and hurried to leave.

As soon as they were alone Sirius sat down on his bed and began to tremble. The façade dropped and he looked pale and afraid. James stared at him, he had never seen anyone react so badly before a punishment. How bad could a detention be?  
"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, worried for the black-haired boy's health. Sirius just nodded and dragged up his legs and hugged them. James sat down beside Sirius and hugged him tightly. As usual Sirius froze before leaning into the embrace. James had already learnt that Sirius really wasn't used to physical contact and also that he seemed starved after it. Sirius flinched every time someone touched him, even if he was beginning to feel used to James' touch, but on the same time he seemed to crave it, like a dying man.  
"Why couldn't she just get over with it?" Sirius whispered after a while. "The waiting is always the worst. Not knowing what'll happen."

James didn't understand how a detention could be so bad, but since Sirius really seemed to fear what would come he just shrugged and continued hugging Sirius.

* * *

Ten minutes before seven they made their way to McGonagall's office. Sirius _looked_ calm, his face was flat and didn't show anything, but his flickering eyes revealed him.  
James knocked on the door and McGonagall's voice was heard.  
"Come in."  
James opened the door and the boys walked in. McGonagall sat behind her desk and looked serious. He could hear Sirius gulp when they walked up.  
"Good, you're early." Their Transfiguration-teacher said. "You will spend the next hour polishing trophies in the trophy-room."  
James and Sirius nodded, even if Sirius looked confused.

She led them to the trophy-room where Filch was waiting and the care-taker handed them buckets and rags. James took them with a sigh and so did Sirius, but then he stared at them disbelieving.  
"Go on." McGonagall ordered. James sighed again before dipping the rag in the bucket and began polishing a Quidditch-trophy but Sirius looked around in confusion.  
"Is there any problems, Mr Black?" the teacher asked and Sirius looked up at her.  
"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. He didn't want to make her angrier, but he really didn't know what he would have those things to.  
McGonagall blinked.  
"You have never cleaned before?" she replied surprised. Sirius shook his head.  
"No. Mother says it's unworthy of a Black to do the job of lowly elves."  
McGonagall seemed to want to say something, but kept her mouth closed and simply told James to help Sirius. James nodded and showed Sirius how to polish. He had done it several times before, as it was his mum's favourite punishment when he had done something wrong.

* * *

Sirius worked on diligently as soon as he understood what he was supposed to do and James, who never had seen Sirius so diligent before, wondered what was going on in that boy's head.

After an hour McGonagall returned and almost smiled when she saw how clean the Quidditch-trophies was.  
She waved to the Gryffindors to stop and they stood up gratefully. James realized that Sirius looked afraid again, though.  
"Good job, boys. Now you maybe won't break the rules again." James held back a snort. Yes, very likely. Not. "You are free to back to your common room."  
James smiled and began to walk out of the room when he realized that Sirius didn't follow him. The other boy looked disbelieving.  
"Is everything okay, Mr Black?" McGonagall asked, who also had seen it. Sirius shook his head.  
"Is that all?" he asked lowly. "We broke a rule. Why didn't you punish us?"  
McGonagall blinked in surprise and tried to understand what he meant.  
"I did. You have been doing your punishment the last hour."  
"But…" Sirius began. "Cleaning? That's _nothing_. Why…" he interrupted himself. "I don't understand Professor. No beating, no whipping, no cursing, not even _yelling_ or _offending_. Please, I'm don't understand anything. Don't believe I want it." He hurried to add. "I'm forever grateful. But I'm so confused. You're a teacher. You must know a lot of curses."

James and McGonagall stared at him, aghast.  
Suddenly James understood why Sirius had been so afraid for punishment, and McGonagall _did not_ understand how anyone could treat a child so badly that they was confused when they didn't got hurt after breaking a rule. Without thinking McGonagall bowed down and gave the black-haired boy a hug. Sirius flinched before he froze with wide eyes and just stood there, unsure what to do. This was the first time he got a hug from another adult but his Uncle Alphard who had hugged him once or twice during his life, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do, Neither did James since he was of the opinion that teachers usually didn't have feelings, or a life outside school (as many young children are).

When McGonagall let go of Sirius she had tears in her eyes when he looked down at the frozen and confused 11-years-old. No child should be 'forever grateful' for not being hurt.  
"Mr Black… Sirius. Let me ensure one thing. On this school, we do _not_ beat, or in any other way hurt our students, physically or mentally. If anyone, _anyone_ , touches you in that way, or offends you, I want you to immediately come to me. Understood?"  
Sirius nodded hesitantly.  
"Do you promise?" He asked quietly, not sure if he was allowed to do that. McGonagall was much nicer than his Mother, but it was possible that she, just as Mother and Father, would be furious over that he had the guts to ask something like that.

McGonagall smiled kindly.  
"I promises. We do not tolerate anyone to hurt our students. I can't do anything about your parents, but here at the school you're safe."  
Sirius nodded again and a small smile adored his face. Safe. He had ever only been safe from his parents when he visited Uncle Alphard on his own or with Regulus before, and that was not often since Mother didn't like Uncle Alphard.

James, who had stared at them the whole time woke up from his shock.  
"C'mon mate." He said and threw his arm over Sirius' shoulders. "Let's go back to the dorm. _And plan next prank_." He added in a whisper. Sirius grinned. Now when he knew he wouldn't be punished he had nothing that held him back from being caught, or trying not to get caught. Sure he would get punishments, but he would not be punished. McGonagall had promised.  
"Sure. Good bye, Professor Minnie!" he threw out and saw McGonagall freeze.  
"My name is McGonagall, Mr Black, _not_ Minnie." She said strictly. Sirius winked at her when James chuckled.  
"Sure Professor. Evening."

He dragged James out from the trophy-room.  
"Minnie! That's brilliant, mate!" James exclaimed. "From now on, she will be known as Professor Minnie.  
Sirius laughed loudly when they made their way back to their dormitory to wash off all the soap-water.

* * *

 **Possibly I changed Sirius' mood a little too quickly, but hey, it's Sirius, and in my mind he never dwells over things (if they're not really serious - no pun intended). As soon as he knew McGonagall wasn't going to punish him by the means _he_ sees as punishment his Cocky-Sirius-ways returned in full power. That's how I think he is anyway. You can of course have other opinions. **

**And no "in the future"-part in the end this time, sadly enough. Couldn't come up with a good one. I hope it is okay anyway... ;)**

 **Review!**


End file.
